Descendants 2
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: Mal, daughter of Maleficent, marries Ben, son of Belle and the Beast and Auradon's king. Now she's his wife, Auradon's queen and Prince Gerardo Hugo Harry's mother. Bal, Governor RatcliffeXOC, Devie VS Carlos X OC VS Doug X OC and Auday(Audrey X Jay.)WARNING:RATED T FOR SCARY SCENES!
1. Descendants 2 I

**The first chapter of Descendants 2 is finally here!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants but I do own the new version of Stereo Love Mal sings in this chapter.**

I'm Maleficent "Mal" Bertha Faery, daughter of Maleficent.

I was born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, the island where people who are rotten to the core are sent to. One day...Prince Benjamin "Ben" Florian of Auradon, son of Queen Belle and King Adam of Auradon...gave me the chance to attend Auradon Prep, a boarding school, to learn to be good but I used it to get the Fairy Godmother's wand to break the barrier around the island and when I found out it was going to be used during his...coronation...while his girlfriend watches at the front I put him under a love spell. Unfortunately...I really...fell in love with him. On the way to the coronation he revealed the spell washed away when he swam in the enchanted lake during our first date and he really loved me...

HE LIED...but I'll get to that just now...

The fairy godmother's daughter, Jane Jones, grabbed the wand to make herself beautiful...but she is...and accidentally broke the barrier around the island. My mom came and we competed in a magical stare off and I won turning her into a lizard. Things between Ben and I were magical...but it didn't last long...

THE KING HAD TO GRADUATE EARLY BECAUSE HE BECAME TO BUSY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND TO JUST CHILL OUT WITH HIS FRIENDS AND...to be with me. I eventually broke up with him and went back to the island just when the Fairy Godmother fixed the barrier. Governor Ratcliffe and Stella Ratcliffe AKA The Con-woman adopted me.

Today's the one year anniversary of...Ben being king...and I'm watching a news story about it in the living room. A good villain keeps up on their ENEMY'S life.

I started singing.

 _When will I find out how to break that spell_

 _I don't want Mom in a cell_

 _Paying for falling in love_

 _Don't soar, don't soar, above_

Ben and I going to the coronation popped up on screen. _"One year ago was Prince Benjamin Florian of Auradon's coronation,"_ Snow White, who became a presenter, said.

 _Can I do it_

 _Or can you think of me for a bit_

 _Can you open a how to be with me kit_

 _All the things that I need_

 _All the things that you need_

 _You can make it feel so real_

An image of Ben and I hugging at Auradon Prep's Family Day popped up on screen. _"Maleficent 'Mal' Faery, daughter of Maleficent but here's what happened at the coronation..._

 _'Cause you can't deny_

 _You've blown my mind_

 _When I feel love in my body_

 _I feel I'm losing control_

 _'Cause you can't deny_

 _You've blown my mind_

 _When I see you, My Love_

 _I just don't wanna let go_

 _When will I find out how to break that spell_

 _I don't want Mom in a cell_

 _Paying for falling in love_

 _Don't soar, don't soar, above_

 _"Mal, give me the wand_ ," Ben said.

 _"Stand back,"_ I said.

 _"It's okay."_

 _"Ben, I said stand back!"_

 _"I told you so,"_ Princess Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, said. She screamed as I pointed the wand at her.

 _"Let's go,"_ Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil, said.

 _"Revenge time,"_ Jay Bowers, son of Jafar, said.

 _"You really want to do this?"_

 _"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-_

 _"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours."_

 _"I think I want to be good."_

 _"You are good."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Because...because I'm listening to my heart."_

 _"I want to listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy. And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" I laughed. "And Evie...you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart."_ The Evil Queen's daughter and I laughed. I signed. _"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy."_

 _I hate to see you cry_

 _Your smile is a beautiful lie_

 _I hate to see you cry_

 _My love is dying inside_

 _I hate to see you cry_

 _Your smile is a beautiful lie_

 _I hate to see you cry_

 _My love is dying inside_

 _"King Ben and Mal's love in courageous people to follow their heart. For one year the teenager has ruled finely and will continue for much more."_

I stood up and carried on singing.

 _I arrived at that school_

 _Oh King, oh King, I came, but I came to be cool_

 _You didn't see good, I'm still bad_

 _My heart gave you everything I had_

I switched the small TV on a slightly broken wooden stand off(they didn't come with remotes there)and carried on singing.

 _Oh King, I'll regret our love story_

 _I need you but you're not here so no victory_

 _Please don't say I'm good, just leave me be_

 _My only dream, is about you and me_

 _Can I do it_

 _Or can you think of me for a bit_

 _Can you open a how to be with me kit_

 _All the things that I need_

 _All the things that you need_

 _You can make it feel so real_

 _'Cause you can't deny_

 _You've blown my mind_

 _When I feel love in my body_

 _I feel I'm losing control_

 _'Cause you can't deny_

 _You've blown my mind_

 _When I see you, My Love_

 _I just don't wanna let go_

 _When will I find out how to break that spell_

 _I don't want Mom in a cell_

 _Paying for falling in love_

 _Don't soar, don't soar, above_

 _I hate to see you cry_

 _Your smile is a beautiful lie_

 _I hate to see you cry_

 _My love is dying inside_

 _I arrived at that school_

 _Oh King, oh King, I came, but I came to be cool_

 _You didn't see good, I'm still bad_

 _My heart gave you everything I had_

As I ran outside and everyone started dancing with me I carried on singing.

 _Oh King, I'll regret our love story_

 _I need you but you're not here so no victory_

 _Please don't say I'm good, just leave me be_

 _My only dream, is about you and me_

BEN STOPPED HIS CONVERTIBLE NEXT TO ME!

He's grown slightly.

He's wearing a blue blazer over a yellow long sleeved button up shirt, blue slacks and blue loafers.

He gestured for me to hop in the car.

I jumped in and put my seatbelt on.

Ben started driving.

 **Where's King Ben taking Mal?**

 **You review and the second chapter will be up tomorrow which's…NEW YEAR'S EVE!**


	2. Descendants 2 II

**Here's the second chapter…MY LAST ONE FOR THE YEAR!**

 **CarVie Shipper:The song's a new version of Stereo Love(originally by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina)I wrote and the same with If I Never Knew You in this chapter. Have fun at that sleepover!**

 **HotXbun:I think "hop in" will do.**

 **Thanks Kingson24601 and pinkcrazyness for following!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants.**

Ben and I walked into what looks like the dining room of his castle.

A breakfast feast is on the EXTREMELY long wooden dinning table with a blue rug with a yellow boarder hanging over it.

"I GET A TO GO BAG, KING BENJAMIN," I shouted as I sat on a fancy wooden chair.

Only leftovers are sent to the Isle of the Lost.

"You and Jack attend Auradon Prep, Mal," he said as he sat by me.

Jack Ratcliffe is Father's son so my adoptive brother.

"I'LL JUST EAT AS MUCH AS I CAN!"

"A month from now I'm picking you two up at 8PM."

"If we never knew each other what would be different?"

"You disappeared. I don't get that or the biosphere. How I hate and love you. The sky isn't blue. In that school full of fear, full of goodness, My Dear, I thought I saw crystal clear in the words that went through my ears. So let me be feared. If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no linking of how precious life can be. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever if I never knew you," I sang.

"If we never knew each other what would be wrong and what would be right," Ben asked as he stood up.

"You want to go to school. Why is badness cool. Climb to the top. Maybe we'll fix our bond. Bad you managed to steal my heart. Good you managed to make the real love start. I'll save you. Nobody has a clue. I'll show them what I can do. If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no linking of how precious life can be. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever if I never knew you," he sang.

"If we never knew each other I wouldn't have waited for you," I said as I stood up.

"I want this to be beautiful. Somehow I wasn't careful," I sang.

"I love you," Ben said as he placed his hand over mine.

"I don't want evil to be strong. All they want is us not to belong. But still my heart is saying we weren't wrong," he sang.

We sang "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no linking of how precious life can be. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever if I never knew..."

"Cause if I never knew you," I sang.

"There's no moment I regret," Ben sang.

"If I never felt this love," I sang.

"Since the moment that we met. I would have no linking of," Ben sang.

"If our time has gone too fast," I sang.

"How precious life can be," Ben sang.

"I've lived at last," I sang.

"And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever if I never knew you," we sang together.

If we never knew each other what would be different?

 **If Mal and King Ben never knew each other I'd die!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	3. Descendants 2 III

**Here's the third chapter…MY FIRST ONE FOR THE YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Kingson24601:Bal will get back together!**

 **Thanks Stardust16, taybahirum and jeager23 for favouriting and following!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants, Gotta Be Me from Teen Beach 2 and If This Was A Movie but I do own Jessica and Richard, my OCs introduced in this chapter.**

 **3**

 **Mal**

Ben made his convertible stop on the Isle of the Lost.

Holding a plate with food from breakfast with him on it wrapped in plastic I jumped out of it and stomped away.

I walked into my house a few minutes later to find my mom, Stella, Father, Jack and Richard, his cat.

Stella's golden blonde shoulder length hair's down.

She's wearing a white knee length dress with slight sleeves and silver-coloured heels.

Father is wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt, jeans and silver-coloured loafers.

Jack is wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt with a silver skull pattern, jeans, silver-coloured loafers, silver studs and silver-coloured biker-styled fingerless gloves.

"Ben made me have a breakfast meeting with him about you and I attending Auradon Prep, Jack," I explained ",He'll be here in a month." I left the food in the slightly chipped white fridge.

My mom, Father, Jack, Richard and I are waiting around for Ben.

STELLA IS GOOD…so her and Father divorced and he got ownership of Jack and I.

I saw Ben driving a bit away.

"Auradon Prep's filled with pink princesses," I sang.

"Gotta be me, gotta apologise," Ben said as he made his convertible stop.

"Auradon Prep's filled with goodness," he sang.

"Thing is, Honey, I'm unique for every chilling and trying to catch some waves. Without you I sing the blues instead of rock rock rock rock rock and roll. So I'm hoping you miss me too and you're down to do whatever since I rode the moon," we sang.

"Gotta be me, gotta not wait," I said as I put my hands on Ben's hood.

"March to the beat. I march to the beat gonna do my thing. March to the beat. I march to the beat gonna do my thing," I sang.

"Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me. You let em move those feet and they'll set you free. Come on you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me. Come one and feel this beat cause I gotta be me. You let em move those feet and they'll set you free. Come on you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me," we sang.

"Gotta be me, gotta care about you," Ben said as he hopped out of his car.

"Like colours we're original," he sang.

"Gotta be me, gotta love you," I asked as I linked my hand with his.

"Trying to make us in couragable," I sang.

"You're laid back and I get stressed yet whenever we're together we're more than that. My motto's 'See the day and night' and yours is 'Let's go with the flow.' That's no reason to say goodbye. Now if you're fast enough for a kid on the go," we sang.

"Gotta be me, gotta love you," Ben said as he linked our free hands.

"March to the beat. I march to the beat gonna do my thing. March to the beat. March to the beat gonna do my thing," he sang.

"Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me. You let em move those feet and they'll set you free. Come on you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me. Come one and feel this beat cause I gotta be me. You let em move those feet and they'll set you free. Come on you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me. March to the beat. I march to the beat gonna do my thing. March to the beat. March to the beat gonna do my thing. Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me. You let em move those feet and they'll set you free. Come on you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be gotta be gotta be me. Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me. You let em move those feet and they'll set you free. Come on you need to see that I gotta be me. I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me. Ba da da dum dum de de bang bang. I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! Ba da da dum dum de de bang bang. I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! Ba da da dum dum de de bang bang. I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! Ba da da dum dum de de bang bang. Ohh! Ehh! Ohh! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me," we sang.

 _I'm Maleficent "Mal" Faery, Maleficent's daughter._

 _I'm walking around the Isle of the Lost, the island where people who are rotten to the core are banished to._

 _A Native American girl my age stirred a canoe outside the barrier around the island._

 _Her waist length hair is half tied up on the right with a feather braided into a braid on the left._

 _She's wearing a crocodile skin sleeveless crop top over a lemon yellow short dress with a paint splat pattern_

 _Her and I stopped when the SS Restes, a cargo ship that brought leftover things, arrived. The barrier opened making her...strangely...gasp and she followed the ship. She gasped again when the barrier closed again behind her and noticed me. I gestured for her to paddle to me, lied on my chest, took her hands and pulled her onto the ground. "I'm Jessica Colourful-Wind Poppy Smith, daughter of Pocahantas and John Smith," she said._

 _"TWO PAIRS OF HANDS ARE LINKED BUT ONLY ONE BODY WILL SINK!"_

 _Magic from my hands shot into Jessica's making her scream in pain._

 _That pain will spread through her body in bits and in one day she'll be completely taken over by it. Then she'll carry it forever._

"TWO PAIRS OF HANDS ARE LINKED BUT ONLY ONE BODY WILL...WILL...ARGH! IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU I WOULD'VE SPELLED YOU, KING BENJAMIN!"

"WHATEVER SPELL IT IS...IS ROTTEN," Father said.

My mom let out a hiss at Ben.

Jack...BOWED DOWN TO HIM!

Stella walked up to us. "Hello, King Benjamin," she greeted curseeing ",I'm Stella Scott, Governor Ratcliffe's ex-wife, Jack's mother and Mal's former adoptive mother. I need to speak with you."

"Breakfast meeting. I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine, Stella."

"I'll see you then, King Benjamin," she said curseeing again. She left.

Ben opened up his boot.

Jack and I put our suitcases in.

Ben closed it.

I took my mom with my hand and Jack did the same with Richard. The two of us and Ben got into the car and buckled up. He started to drive.

 **Governor Ratcliffe**

I started singing a faster version of If This Was A Movie.

 _Last night I heard my own heart beating_

 _Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

 _21 years gone and I'm still reaching_

 _Even though I know you're not there_

 _I was playing back a thousand memories, Money_

 _Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

 _Maybe I've been going back to much lately_

 _When time stood still and I had you_

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You would, you would if this was a movie_

 **Mal**

I'm imaging I'm alone singing in the car.

 _Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

 _I know that we could work it out somehow_

 _But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

 **Governor Ratcliffe**

 _I know things change and these things happen_

 _But I remember how it was back then_

 _Locked up in my arms and my friends are laughing_

 _'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

 _Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down the street_

 _Flashback to the night when I said to me,_

 _"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you,_

 _not before I knew how much I had to lose."_

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You would, you would if this was a movie_

 **Mal**

 _Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

 _I know that we could work it out somehow_

 _But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

 **Governor Ratcliffe**

 _If you're out there,_

 _If you're somewhere,_

 _I'm not moving on,_

 _I've been waiting for you_

 _Ever since you've been gone_

 _I just want it back the way it was before_

 _And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

 _And I'd say_

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You would before I said ",It's not that easy."_

 _Before the fight, before you got locked out_

 _But I take it all back now_

I started to dance.

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You would, you would if this was a movie_

 **Mal**

 _Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

 _Come back, come back, come back to me like_

 _You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

 _I know that we could work it out somehow_

 _But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

 _I started to drive._

 _You'd be here by now_

 _It's not the kind of ending you want to see now_

 _My Love, what about the ending_

 _Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_

 _Thought you'd be here by now_

I went back to reality.

 **Mal, you sang with King Ben, didn't spell him and imagined you sang about him! You love him!**

 **You review and the fourth chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	4. Descendants 2 IV

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

 **Doug and Princess Mia, my OC introduced in this chapter, are together but Evie is in love with Doug and Carlos is in love with Princess Mia.**

 **Kingson24601:Mal will always love King Ben!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants but I do own Princess Mia.**

 **4**

 **Mal**

I returned to Auradon Prep...

Jane has grown a bit.

Her brown hair's now waist length but still sloppy and it's down.

She's wearing a blue short hooded sweater dress with a big pink bow on the neckline over a pink long sleeved button up shirt, blue sneakers, silver studs and a silver tag on a chain.

Carlos has grown a bit.

He's wearing a red short sleeved V neck over a white and black striped shirt, denim shorts and black combat boots.

Princess Audrey has grown a bit.

Her brown hair's now waist length and it's down with a braided crown.

She's wearing a white sleeveless top, pink and blue striped shorts over white tights and pink and blue striped sneakers.

Jay has grown a bit.

His long brown hair's in a bun with a red beanie with a black thin line near the top and a dirty yellow line near the bottom over it.

He's wearing a red leather jacket with a half black half dirty yellow _8_ on the back, jeans and red leather loafers.

Evie has grown a bit.

Her dark blue and black hair's now waist length. It's curled and in braided side ups.

She's wearing a dark blue long hoodie that's unzipped over a black top that's tied at the bottom, a white mini skirt over pink jeggings, dark blue heeled ankle boots and a dark blue gemstone on a gold chain.

Douglas "Doug" Davis, son of Dopey, has grown a bit.

He's wearing a green cap over his short light brown hair.

He's also wearing a green long sleeved shirt with _Trumpet_ in white, jeans and green sneakers.

Belle's brown hair's now waist length. It's curled and down with a braided crown.

She's wearing a yellow blazer over a blue long sleeved button up shirt, a yellow knee length blazer skirt and yellow heels.

The Beast is wearing the same outfit as Ben.

The Fairy Godmother's hair's now grey and it's in a bun.

She's wearing a blue knee length neckless sweater dress with a big pink bow on the neckline over a pink long sleeved button up shirt, blue heels, silver studs and a silver chain neckless.

The girl...HOLDING DOUG'S HAND...has a pale freckled face, blue eyes and waist length red hair with separated bangs that's down with a braided crown.

She's wearing a magenta long hoodie that's unzipped over a white long sleeved top with baggy sleeves that's tied at the bottom, pink baggy pants, magenta platform sneakers and a magenta belt.

"Hello, Stranger," I greeted.

"AKA Princess Mia of DunBroch, daughter of Queen Merida and King Marcus, formerly Young MacGuffin, AKA my girlfriend and Jack meet the Fairy Godmother, Jane Jones, her daughter, Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil, Princess Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Jay Bowers, son of Jafar, Evie Evans, daughter of the Evil Queen, Belle, the Beast and me, Douglas "Doug" Davis, son of Dopey."

Ben put his hands on my cheeks and closed his eyes as he started...KISSING MY FOREHEAD!

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stopped kissing my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see his green ones.

He took my hands...kneeled...took a box from his pants' pocket and opened it revealing a REAL silver ring with Auradon's crest engraved in it and blue and yellow gems on the sides. "A king needs a queen to have the next heir but he can't be with his love though if they marry they'll always and have the next heir. A family. I love you. Maleficent Bertha Faery, will you marry me today?"

"I'd love to, King Benjamin," I said curtseying.

"My wife doesn't curtsey to me and calls me Ben."

I stopped. "Ben."

He put the ring on me and continued holding my hand.

"I'm sorry Jane. Carlos. Princess Audrey. Jay. E. Doug. Belle. Beast. Fairy Godmother. Jack." Ben moved away from me as Jane and I hugged.

Carlos hugged me from the right.

Audrey hugged me from the left.

Evie and Jay hugged her from the back.

Belle and Doug hugged Evie from the back.

The Beast and the Fairy Godmother hugged Belle from the back.

Jack hugged me from the back. Everybody let go. "Ben."

He quickly kissed my forehead as he picked me up and put me down again.

I said "I love you."

 **Mal and King Ben will get married!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the fifth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	5. Descendants 2 V

**Here's the fifth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Yes! Yes Mal and King Ben will marry in this chapter!**

 **Kingson24601:The kingdom and Princess Audrey will love King Ben married to their hero! Princess Audrey will be the point of a love triangle with Jay and Chad!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants or the song Beauty and the Beast, but I do own Jacob Jones, my OC introduced in this chapter.**

 **5**

 **Mal**

"Son, you may kiss the bride," THE BEAST SAID ABOUT AN HOUR LATER!

Evie, my royal stylist, cut my dark purple hair with lighter highlights so now it reaches above my shoulders, cut in bangs and it's down with a braided crown with a white thigh length rose lace veil with violet on the hem over it.

I'm wearing a white foot length dress with slight sleeves, violet on the neckline and hem and a rose pattern, violet ankle boots, white studs, a white ribbon with a rose pattern tied around my neck in a bow, a white cuff bracelet with violet on the edges on each wrist and a blue big belt.

My fingernails are sparkly violet.

I'M ALSO WEARING MAKE UP:Pinkish-purplish blush and lipstick and sparkly violet eyeshadow and mascara.

Ben's crown's over his short light brown hair swept to the left.

He's wearing a blue military jacket over his yellow long sleeved button up shirt, his blue slacks and his blue loafers.

Jane's hair's down.

She's wearing a blue long sleeved short dress with see through sleeves, a flowy skirt with two pockets and a big pink bow on the neckline, blue flats, her silver studs and her silver tag on a chain.

Her fingernails are pink.

She's also wearing pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Mia's hair's curly and down with a gold headband-styled tiara with a big magenta stone in the middle and small white and pink stones on the sides over it.

She's wearing a magenta long sleeved short dress with see through sleeves, magenta heels and a white belt.

Her fingernails are sparky magenta.

She's also wearing sparkly magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Carlos is wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a red long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a white bow tie.

Audrey's hair's curly and down with a gold tiara over it.

She's wearing a white sleeveless short dress with pink and blue on the neckline and hem over rose skin tights, white flats and gold studs.

Her fingernails are clear.

She's also wearing sparkly pink blush and lipstick and sparkly blue eyeshadow and mascara.

Jay's hair's in a bun.

He's wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a red long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a dirty yellow bow tie.

Evie's hair's straight and in braided side ups.

She's wearing a dark blue long sleeved short dress with see through sleeves over black see through tights, white heeled ankle boots and a pink jewel on a gold chain.

Her fingernails are sparkly dark blue.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and sparkly dark blue eyeshadow and mascara.

Doug is wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a magenta tie.

Belle's hair's straight and down with a gold tiara over it.

She's wearing a yellow military jacket over her blue long sleeved button up shirt, her yellow knee length blazer skirt, her yellow heels and gold studs.

Her fingernails are blue.

She's also wearing yellowish blush and lipstick and blue eyeshadow and mascara.

A gold beast shaped crown's over the Beast's short brown hair.

He's wearing a yellow military jacket over a white long sleeved button up shirt, yellow slacks and yellow loafers.

The Fairy Godmother's hair's in a bun.

She's wearing a blue long sleeved knee length dress with see through sleeves, a flowing skirt with two pockets and a big pink bow on the neckline, blue flats, her silver studs and her silver chain neckless.

Her fingernails are pink.

She's wearing pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Jacob, her husband and Jane's father, is wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a blue tie.

Jack is wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers, his black studs and a silver bow tie.

BEN QUICKLY KISSED ME AS HE PICKED ME UP AND PLACED ME ON THE FLOOR AGAIN!

"Tale as old as time. True as it could be. Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly," I sang.

"Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast," Ben and I sang.

"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise," he sang.

"Take as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong," I sang.

"Certain as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast" we sang.

We got in his convertible and as he started driving Jane, the Fairy Godmother and Jacob walked into their apartment on campus, Carlos, Mia, Audrey, Jay, Evie, Doug and Jack walked into the school and Belle and the Beast were taken away by her own convertible.

 **Mal and King Ben are married!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the sixth(MY LUCKY NUMBER)chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	6. LGOG Preview

**To celebrate Descendants 2 doing well…I've written a preview for my fanfic Legend of the Guardian the Owls of Ga'Hoole 2!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Legend of the Guardians the Owls of Ga'Hoole.**

I'm flying around the Great Tree Of Ga'Hoole, where I live.

I spotted Otulissa, my friend who I was in...love...with, in her hollow and slowly landed in it. "H...Hi...Otulissa...," I shyly greeted.

"S...Sore-WAIT! I was shy because I love you."

 **Legend of the Guardians the Owls of Ga'Hoole 2…coming soon…**


	7. Descendants 2 VI

**Here's the sixth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Sadly Mal and King Ben's love problems aren't over…**

 **Kingson24601:HURRAY! They're married!**

 **mystery girl: Sadly this story won't always be happy but will always be full of Bal!**

 **Thanks hbippo999 for following!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants or Safe And Sound.**

 **6**

 **Carlos**

I'm Carlos De Vil, Cruella De Vil's son.

I went outside Auradon Prep, my boarding school, to find Princess Mia of DunBroch, daughter of Queen Merida and King Marcus, formerly Young MacGuffin, and my schoolmate who I was in...love...with but she was with Douglas "Doug" Davis, son of Dopey and my friend.

Her hair's straight and in a high ponytail.

She's wearing a pink long baseball jacket-styled hoodie with white sleeves that's unzipped over a magenta top that's tied at the bottom, a denim mini skirt, pink platform sneakers and a pink belt.

Her fingernails are magenta.

She's also wearing pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

"Hello, Princess Mia," I greeted as I bowed.

"Hello, Carlos." A thunder and rain storm started making Mia scream. She pulled her hood up. "Do you want to dance, Mr De Vil," she asked curtseying.

"Yes, Princess," I answered bowing. I put my right hand on her waist.

She put her left hand on my right arm. We linked our other hands and started to dance.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ',I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said ',Don't leave me here alone.' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight," Mia sang.

"Sing with me," she said.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound," we sang.

"Don't you dare look out your window, Darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Gone," I sang.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound," Mia and I sang.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La La," she sang.

"La La," I sang.

"La La," Mia sang.

"La La," I sang.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La La," Mia sang.

"La La," I sang.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," Mia and I sang.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh," I sang.

Mia and I stopped dancing. "Goodnight, Princess Mia," I said as I bowed.

"Goodnight, Carlos." Mia and I walked into Auradon Prep.

 **You review and the seventh chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	8. Descendants 2 VII

**Here's the seventh chapter!**

 **Kingson24601:Carlos got a crush on a girl who's with his friend! No!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants or In My Arms.**

 **7**

 **Mal**

I'm holding a bundle with Ben and I's son in.

WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR 10 MONTHS AND TODAY IS CHRISTMAS!

Our son has fair skin, light brown hair and a slender nose like Ben, adorable green eyes like both of us and is chubby.

MY MOM BECAME HUMAN - MEANING SHE LOVED!

She has dark purple hair with lighter highlights that reaches above her shoulders with bangs that's down.

She's wearing a violet knee length robe-styled dress with slight sleeves, green on the hem, a rose pattern and a green dragon on the left side over a green long sleeved top over black see through tights, violet ankle boots with a rose pattern, violet studs, a violet ascot with a rose pattern and a white big belt.

She's also wearing pinkish-purplish blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

"What's my dad's name," I asked.

"Gerardo and I'll continue after the festive season. You're English-American."

My mom is English but has an American accent.

"Should his first name be Gerardo," I asked Ben.

He nodded. "Should his first middle name be Hugo," he asked me.

"And should his second one be Harry," I asked.

"Gerardo Hugo Harry Bernard," Ben said. He nodded.

I gave Gerardo to my mom.

"We're Grandma Maleficent Faery, Grandma Belle and her husband, Grandpa Adam." She gave Gerardo to Evie.

"We're Evie Evans, Carlos De Vil, Jay Bowers and Stella Scott, considered family to Mommy," she said.

Stella spoke to Ben about moving to Auradon City and getting ownership of Jack again.

"I'm Jack Ratcliffe, Mommy's adoptive brother so your uncle."

Evie gave Gerardo to Emily, the royal doctor.

"And I'm Emily Johnson, the royal doctor who loves you." She gave Gerardo back to my mom.

"Me too and I love your parents. I'm sorry." Ben, my mom and I, hugged.

"Your baby blues. So full of wonder. Your curly cues. Your contagious smile and as I watch you start to grow up. All I can do is hold you tight," I sang.

"Knowing clouds will rage in, storms will race in but you will be save in my arms. Rains will pour down. Waves will crash around but you will be save in my arms," Ben and I sang.

"Story books are full of fairy tales of kings and queens and the bluest skies. My heart is torn just in knowing you'll someday see the truth in lies," he sang.

"When the clouds will rage in, storms will race in but you will be save in my arms. Rains will pour down. Waves will crash around but you will be save in my arms," we sang.

"Castles, they might crumble. Dreams may not come true but you are never all alone cause I will always, always love you. Hey I, hey I," I sang.

"When the clouds will rage in, storms will race in but you will be save in my arms. Rains will pour down. Waves will crash around but you will be save in my arms, in my arms," Ben and I sang.

 **Mal and King Ben have a son!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the eighth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	9. Descendants 2 VIII

**Here's the eighth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:That was beautiful!**

 **Kingson24601:Two great things happened at the same time!**

 **jaleftwich:Firstly, it's not Gerando. It's Gerardo, the Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian version of Gerard meaning "brave" and secondly, in the last chapter Maleficent said Gerardo is Mal's father's name.**

 **tt:Write the way you want!**

 **jtl:Thank you!**

 **Thanks KeanaC for favouriting.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants or Safe And Sound, but I do own Louis, my OC introduced in this chapter.**

 **8**

 **Mal**

Mia and Louis, the royal day front door guard, entered Ben and I's room.

My hair's down.

I'm wearing a violet short dress with slight sleeves, green on the neckline and hem and a rose pattern over a green long sleeved top over violet tights with a rose pattern under green socks with white at the top, violet heeled ankle boots with a rose pattern, violet studs, a violet ribbon with a rose pattern tied around my neck in a bow and a green big belt.

I'm also wearing pinkish-purplish blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

Mia's hair's down with magenta earmuffs with a pink left muff and a white right muff over it.

She's wearing her magenta long hoodie that's unzipped over her white long sleeved top with baggy sleeves that's tied at the bottom over a pink top, baggy jeans, her magenta platform sneakers, her magenta belt and pink gloves.

She's also wearing magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

There are blue earmuffs with yellow muffs over Louis' short green hair with light blue roots.

He's wearing a blue military jacket with Auradon's crest in yellow over a yellow long sleeved button up shirt, blue slacks, blue loafers and a half light blue half green sash.

"Gerardo Bernard is here, Princess Mia," I greeted curtseying while Ben bowed ",Louis."

He removed Mia's earmuffs, hoodie and gloves.

"I appreciate it, Louis," she said.

He bowed and exited the room.

"You loved two things but only could have one twice," Mia said ",I'm in love with Doug...and...Carlos..."

"Pick the right one, Stranger."

 **Princess Mia**

 _I'm Princess Mia of DunBroch, daughter of Queen Merida and King Marcus, formerly Young MacGuffin._

 _Carlos De Vil, Cruella De Vil's son and my schoolmate, went outside Auradon Prep, my boarding school._

 _He's wearing a white short sleeved shirt with red on the neckline and sleeves over a white long sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves, red shorts and his black combat boots._

 _"Hello, Princess Mia," he greeted as he bowed._

 _"Hello, Carlos." A THUNDER AND RAIN STORM STARTED MAKING ME SCREAM! I pulled the hood of my pink long baseball jacket-styled hoodie with white sleeves that was unzipped up. "Do you want to dance, Mr De Vil," I asked curtseying._

 _"Yes, Princess," he answered bowing. He put his right hand on my waist._

 _I put my left hand on his right arm. We linked our other hands and started to dance._

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ',I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said ',Don't leave me here alone.' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight," I sang._

 _"Sing with me," I said._

"Don't you dare look out your window, Darling," Carlos sang as he, Jay Bowers and Jack Ratcliffe, sons of Jafar and Governor Ratcliffe and my schoolmates, Evie Evans, my roommate, Belle, the Beast and two women in their 40s walked into Maleficent "Mal" Bertha Faery Bernard, daughter of Maleficent, and King Benjamin "Ben" Florian of Auradon, Belle and the Beast's son and her husband's room ",Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Gone."

 _"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Ohhh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La la," I sang._

"La la," Carlos sang.

"La la," I sang.

"La la," Carlos sang.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Ohhh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La la," I sang.

"La la," Carlos sang.

 **Carlos**

 _"Oooh oooh oooh oooh oh oh," I sang._

 **Princess Mia**

 _"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound," Carlos and I sang._

 **Carlos**

 _"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," Princess Mia and I sang._

"Stranger, meet my mom who became good today and Stella Scott, my ex-adoptive mom and Jack's birth one," Maleficent "Mal" Bertha Faery Bernard, daughter of Maleficent and my best friend, said to Mia.

Jack Ratcliffe is Governor Ratcliffe's son.

"Before he and I came to Auradon City she and Governor Ratcliffe divorced and he...got ownership of us...BUT SHE'S JACK'S GUARDIAN AGAIN!"

Mal needn't need one because she's married to King Benjamin "Ben" Florian of Auradon, son of Belle and the Beast and my friend.

"Mom. Stella. Meet Princess Mia of DunBroch, daughter of Queen Merida and King Marcus, formerly Young MacGuffin."

"Hello, Princess Mia," Maleficent said as she and Stella curtseyed.

"Hello, Maleficent. Stella. I came to tell Mal I love Doug...and...you...Carlos..."

"Who's Doug," Stella asked.

"Dopey's son and our friend," Mal answered ",I told Stranger to pick the right guy."

"You," SHE REVEALED!

"I love you too."

"After the festive season I'll split up with Doug and we'll get together."

 **You review and the ninth chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	10. Descendants 2 IX

**Here's the ninth chapter!**

 **Kingson24601:Princess Mia is Merida AND Young MacGuffin's daughter.**

 **Thanks pinkcrazyness for following!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants or Addicted 2 U and Never Get Lost from The Next Step, but I do own Zara and Yoann, my OCs introduced in this chapter.**

 **9**

 **Mal**

Audrey and Louis walked into the room 10 minutes later.

Her hair's straight and down with white earmuffs with a pink left muff and a blue right muff over it.

She's wearing a violet snow jacket with fur on the collar and hem, her pink and blue striped shorts over her white tights, violet snow boots with fur along the top and pink and blue striped gloves.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and blue eyeshadow and mascara.

"Gerardo Bernard is here, Princess Audrey," I said as my mom, Mia, Evie, Stella, Belle and I, curtseyed while Ben, Carlos, Jack, Jay and the Beast, bowed.

MIA PICKED CARLOS...but only will spilt up with Doug after the festive season...

Louis took Audrey's earmuffs, gloves and jacket to reveal her white sleeveless top over a pink and blue striped long sleeved top.

She took off her boots and gave them to him. "I'm going to dance the one for Gerardo's ball." Audrey unslung her sling bag, unzipped it, took her touchscreen phone out, put the bag on the cover of Ben and I's king bed, tapped the phone turning it on, tapped the DJ icon, tapped _Addicted To You(Classical)_ , quickly threw the phone onto the bed and started dancing.

 _Addicted to you_

 _Addicted to you_

 _Addicted to you_

 _Addicted to you_

 **Zara**

I'm dancing.

 _You're the hook in my favourite song_

 _You're the rhythm that drives me along_

 _Gotta turn you up to turn me on_

 _It's magnetic, I get it_

 _I don't want it to ever stop_

 _Addicted to you, to you_

 **Princess** **Audrey**

"I'm in...love...with you...Princess Audrey," JAY, MY FRIEND, SAID!

"Just Audrey because I just realised I love you too, Jay."

HE KISSED MY CHEEK! "Will you be my girlfriend, Audrey?"

"Of course."

 _There's nothing that I want, want to_

I'm dancing at Gerardo's ball celebrating his birth.

My hair's curly and down with my tiara over it.

I'm wearing a white strapless ball gown over a long sleeved top that's half blue half pink, flats that's half blue half pink and my gold studs.

I'm also wearing sparkly pink blush and lipstick and sparkly blue eyeshadow and mascara.

Maleficent "Mal" Bertha Faery Bernard, daughter of Maleficent, Gerardo's mother and my friend's hair's curly and down.

She's wearing a violet strapless ball gown with green on the neckline and hem and a rose pattern over a white long sleeved top, her violet studs, her violet ribbon with a rose pattern tied around her neck in a bow and her big green belt.

Her fingernails are sparkly violet.

She's also wearing pinkish-purplish blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

King Benjamin "Ben" Florian of Auradon, son of Belle and the Beast, Mal's husband and my friend's crown's over his hair.

He's wearing a blue military jacket with Auradon's crest in yellow on the back that's half buttoned up over his yellow long sleeved button up shirt, his blue slacks and his blue loafers.

Jay's hair's in a bun.

He's wearing his black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, his black slacks, his black loafers and a pink and blue striped tie.

A baby blue beanie is over Gerardo, who Mal is carrying's hair.

He's wearing a baby blue military jacket with Auradon's crest in bright blue on the back that's half buttoned up over a bright blue long sleeved button up shirt, baby blue slacks and baby blue loafers.

 _To see you_

 _I'm so addicted to you, to you_

 **Zara**

 _I only really want to, want to_

 _Be near you_

 _I'm the light on at your place_

 _I'm a bird on the wire_

 _I'm as hard as I try, yes I try_

 _To forget you_

 _I can't get you out of my mind_

 _I need you like candy_

 _I need you like..._

 _Addicted to you, to you, to you_

 **Princess Audrey**

 _And everything that you do_

 _To show me what you're all about_

 _I want you, want you to walk over to me_

 _I need you like candy_

 _I need you like candy_

 _I need you like candy_

 _Addicted to you(I need you like candy)_

 _Addicted to you(I need you like candy)_

 **Zara**

 _I need you like_

 _I need you like_

 _Addicted to you_

 _There's nothing that I can do about it_

Two boys my age started walking up to me 10 minutes later.

The...handsome...one's hair's down with a red beanie with a black stripe over it.

He's wearing a red leather jacket with a black _8_ on the back and a black left sleeve, black pants and red leather loafers.

The bad-looking one has pale skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair.

He's wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with a blood red skull on the back over a blood red long sleeved shirt and dark grey tracksuit pants with black lining on the sides.

The handsome one stopped as the bad-looking one went onstage of Thomas', a dance battle arena, and picked up a mic. "I'M YOANN THOMAS, THE OWNERS' SON!" He quickly threw the mic to the handsome boy and started dancing.

 _Wrist on floss_

 _Feelin' like a boss(boss)_

 _Shine all night_

 _So I never get lost_

Yoann spinned me.

 _Wrist on floss…_

 **Princess Audrey and Zara danced to the same song!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the tenth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	11. Descendants 2 X

**Here's the tenth chapter!**

 **Kingson24601:Thank you!**

 **Thanks Bman121, HaleyJacksonPotter and Yamatomattkamiya for favouriting and following!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants but I do own the new version of We Can from my Violetta stories.**

 **10**

 **Queen Mal**

"Is this your music," I sang.

GERARDO IS SIX DAYS AND TODAY'S NEW YEAR'S EVE!

My hair's down with a gold tiara over it.

I'm wearing a violet strapless ball gown with a rose pattern over a white long sleeved top, magenta heeled ankle boots, my violet studs, my violet ribbon with a rose pattern tied around my neck in a bow and a big magenta belt.

My fingernails are sparkly violet.

I'm also wearing magenta blush and lipstick and sparkly violet eyeshadow and mascara.

Ben's crown's over his head.

He's wearing a yellow military jacket with Auradon's crest in blue on the back that's half unbuttoned over a blue long sleeved button up shirt, yellow slacks and yellow loafers.

There's a baby blue beanie over Gerardo, who I'm carrying's head.

He's wearing the same outfit than his ball.

"I can't paint. Is this your business. Is it about our love," I sang.

"I can't read the stars. The moon won't rise. Words can't be alone. Words are running through my bones," Ben sang.

"There are things I can do but only when you come here. With your eyes I can see. You can with mine, crystal clear," I sang.

"We can preform this song, if we do it together, we can belong, yeah yeah, we can come, to each other. We should show our love and we can," Ben and I sang.

"This song's beautiful. We didn't earn it by spending. This song's crystal. Words are running through my bones," he sang.

"There are things I can do but only when you come here. With your eyes I can see. You can with mine," I sang.

"You can with mine," Ben sang.

"Crystal clear," I sang.

"We can preform this song, if we do it together, we can belong, yeah yeah, we can come, to each other. We should show our love," Ben and I sang.

"It's not the destination. It's the journey. We imagine. The magic let's us be," I sang.

"We can preform this song, if we do it together, we can belong, yeah yeah, we can long, to love forever. We should show our love. We can preform this song, if we do it together, we can belong, yeah yeah, we can long, to love forever. We should show our love and we can," Ben and I sang.

We walked out of our room.

 **Queen Mal and King Ben can love!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the eleventh chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	12. LGOG Preview II

**To celebrate Descendants 2 doing well I've written another preview for Legend of the Guardians the Owls of Ga'Hoole 2.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Legend of the Guardians the Owls of Ga'Hoole.**

I'm flying to the dinning area.

I arrived, found Otulissa on a table and landed on it.

"E...evening...Soren...," SHE GREETED!

Seconds passed before I said ",I love you too, Otulissa."

 **Legend of the Guardians the Owls of Ga'Hoole 2…coming soon…**


	13. Descendants 2 XI

**Here's the eleventh chapter…WHICH I PROMISED OVER A YEAR AND A HALF AGO…SORRY!**

 **OF COURSE NOBODY REVIEWED!**

 **A couple of HotXbun's stories were deleted because they had real songs in so from now on there won't be real songs.**

 **Thanks Hayley Mikealsonoo, Kpetterson1983, Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan, iiKawaiiPotato13ii and withloveinmylife for favouriting , Daniel Kazami and Shiranai Atsune for following and KatieKatz1991, LabyrinthChild05, Moondancer63, audreyradio, mutantapk and vegeta1230 for favouriting and following.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Descendants.**

 **11**

 **Jessica**

I'm Jessica Colourful-Wind Poppy Smith, daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith.

I started singing If I Never Knew You.

 **Jack**

I'm Jack Ratcliffe, son of Governor Ratcliffe.

I started singing If I Never Knew You.

 **Queen Mal**

I'm singing Beauty and the Beast carrying Gerardo at the New Year's Eve Ball.

Jack, Evie, my mom and Stella are watching.

Jack is wearing the same outfit than my marriage.

Evie's hair's straight and down.

She's wearing a dark blue long sleeved short dress with a cape over black jeggings, her dark blue heeled ankle boots and her dark blue gem on a gold chain neckless.

Her fingernails are blue.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and blue eyeshadow and mascara.

My mom's hair's curly and down.

She's wearing a violet long sleeved knee length robe-styled dress with a rose pattern, magenta on the edges and a magenta dragon on the right over black tights, her violet heeled ankle boots with a rose pattern, her violet studs, her violet ascot with a rose pattern and a big magenta belt.

Her fingernails are magenta.

She's also wearing magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Stella's hair's curly and down.

She's wearing a silver-coloured long sleeved knee length dress with a high neckline over black tights and her silver-coloured heels.

Her fingernails are white.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and white eyeshadow and mascara.

Ben and I are singing together now.

Mia and Doug are dancing together.

Her hair's curly and down with her tiara over it.

She's wearing a magenta strapless ball gown over a white long sleeved top and a pink belt.

Her fingernails are sparkly magenta.

She's also wearing sparkly magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Doug is wearing the same outfit than my marriage.

Ben is singing alone now.

Audrey and Jay are dancing together.

Her hair's curly and down with her tiara over it.

She's wearing a pink strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, a thin strap on the right and Auradon's crest in shiny blue over a white long sleeved top and her gold studs.

Her fingernails are sparkly pink.

She's also wearing sparkly pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Jay is wearing the same outfit than Gerardo's Ball.

I'm singing alone again.

Belle and the Beast are dancing together.

Belle's hair's straight and down with her tiara over it.

She's wearing a blue military jacket with Auradon's crest in yellow on the back that's half unbuttoned over a yellow long sleeved button up shirt, a blue knee length blazer skirt, blue heels and her gold studs.

Her fingernails are yellow.

She's also wearing yellowish blush and lipstick and yellow eyeshadow and mascara.

The beast's crown's over his hair.

He's wearing a yellow military jacket with Auradon's crest in white on the back that's half unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, yellow slacks and yellow loafers.

Ben and I finished singing together.

2016 I returned to Auradon, married, had a baby and became Queen Maleficent Bertha Faery Bernard of Auradon. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **You review. Tell me if stories should be deleted because they had real songs? I'll try to get the twelfth chapter up as soon as I can…so never…lol!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


End file.
